Supocalypse Short Story Anthology
This page is used to catalogue and keep track of squads and whatever fiction they write. Fiction can also be solo. To add to this page, make a new heading for your character of group, and specify who's in it. Then, make a bullet list with links to the various stories you and your squad have put on the Wiki or in a pastebin / Google Doc. As this section is quite old, feel free to simply link the story in your character's profile instead. Guide to writing stories: #You can either go it alone or try and find some members you like to start with, be it just ideas or a full blown work.The character pool can help a lot, be be advised that a lot of those characters no longer have their controllers, so to speak. It's best to ask if unsure. #Decide how you want to communicate. Making your own IRC channel, Skype group, or through email are all options. Google Docs is also a very useful tool for both communication and writing. #Make a wiki page with the title of your story. Create a heading for your squad on this page, and post a link to your story. If the wiki layout is a bit crappy for you, however, use Google Docs and simply add a link in the story title instead. Alternatively, you can do the same thing with Pastebin. #The previous 4th stage suggested doing your work 'round robin style' which might work for a group, but if you're just writing on your own then by all means go it alone. In a group situation, just decide who writes when, which sections each person is doing or whatever else. #Have fun with your writing! At the moment nothing is really set in stone, as long as you observe the current character pool and the hierachy of The Illuminate, Unified Society or The Dynasty / Leader-Kin to prevent arguments or misunderstandings. #Protip: Supoamerica isn't a wasteland like the wiki seems to make out. Yes, it can be colourful and it doesn't have to be grimdark all the time. #Protip: Anything to do with Hidden Accord should be left to the characters within that group. It isn't a faction but should be treated as it's own entity. This, again, is to prevent any upset. #??? #Profit. Aeronoia (Solo) Characters Aeronoia Stories #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part One) #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part Two) #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part Three) #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part Four) #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part Five) #Aeronoia in: Smalltime (Part Six) Bears Everywhere Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 coming soon Characters: Solitary, Crazy Vlad, Vulkyren, Pulse Armament, Brightside, The Hidden Accord (group) Brotrooper (Solo) Characters Agricolas, Brightside, Brother Slaughter, Chodesworth, Hermit Crab, Hivemind(mentioned only), Mandible, Necromaster, Night Shift, Stargazer, Vigilance #Subjugation: A Supocalypse Story (Non-Canon) Buck Bellringer Stuff Buck Bellringer's Musings #Gloves #Dames #Tough Buck Stories #Heed the Call: Chapter 1 #Heed the Call: Chapter 2 Doctor Science's Journal of Science Doctor Science Doctor Science's Journal, Part one Dr Paul Trout's Audiolog Journal Entries The Travels of Dr Paul Trout Featuring: Dr Paul Trout; with appearances by Solitary (3, 4, 5) #Arriving in New Mexico #The New Mexico Interaction (coming soon) #The Nebraska Encounter #The Nebraska Encounter (part 2) #The Nebraska Encounter (part 3) Dr Paul Trout's Dynasty Labs Journal Featuring: Dr Paul Trout #Promotion! #The Infectious Disease Project (part 1) #The Infectious Disease Project (part 2) Erb's Tales of Adventure Characters: Erb The Underground Trickster From dusk till dawn: NightShift short stories Four seasons of the night Characters: Night Shift, Hivemind, Vigilance, Seizer (mentioned). Interlude in the dark Hidden Accord Storytime Circle 1.Pango and Juicer Share a Secret Adventure (The Juicer, Pango, Vulkyren, Solitary) 2. A merc and a kraken (Erocio Capo ,Kraig) 3.Vulkyren and Solitary fight a snake guy (Vulkyren, Solitary, Snake Eye) 4.Bar Room Blitz (Tachyon, Good Times, Amos, Habeus Kaiju) Cookin' With Vulk : 1. Ragecake : 2. Paincakes Good Times' Journal Logs Living Death Agricolas, Necromaster #Living End Mother/fucking Nature Characters: Motherfucking Nature *Nature? Of Quantum Thought Experiments and Hypothetical Megastructures Characters: Dyson Stories: Welcome to Schrodinger's Giant Floating Science Sphere Welcome to the Supocalypse Origin of Vigilance Vigilance #Vigilance: Kingdom Purge In: Hell Storm Purge 1. Part 1: Introduction short 2 Part 2: Supocalypse Origins: The One Without Hugh Jackman #1 : 1. The Pied Partier of Mexico (Good Times, Solitary/Vulkyren/Amos mentioned) Salem #Salem - Induction I The daring escapades of Professor Weird #Part 1 #Part 2 Characters: Professor Weird The Ringer (Solo) Characters The Ringer Stories #The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part One) #The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part Two) #The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part Three) #The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part Four) #The Ringer in: Bigtime (Part Five) The Weed (Solo) Characters: The Weed *Roots; or Why The Greater Nature Spirit is a Tool